


Heat Of The Moment

by brencer



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Begging, Bottom Spencer, Cock Ring, M/M, Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brencer/pseuds/brencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're an asshole"</p>
<p>Brendon sharpens his eyes and gives the base of Spencer's cock a hard squeeze and suddenly Spencer's gasping and arching, "Spe-nce-r" he drawls out Spencer's name in the playful childish tone he uses when he doesn't get what he wants right away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing I wrote in the early hours of the morning when I did not want to sleep but did not want to just mindlessly scroll through tumblr (that's a major first). 
> 
> I also happened to read quite a few 'interesting' fics and I couldn't go to sleep without writing something.

Brendon swipes his thumb right under the head before giving one generous long lick from the base to the slit, and Spencer's coming undone beneath him. A moaning mess, tugging at Brendon's hair and bucking his hips up to try and get Brendon's wet, hot mouth somewhere close to him.

But Brendon's pulling away, and Spencer's cracking one eye open as his chest heaves  _up_  and  _down_  and  _up_  and  _down_ , Brendon has this smirk on his face that screams trouble

And Spencer only realizes it when he feels the warmth and slide of leather at the base of his dick, and then the little clack of the buttons clicking into place, and all is clear to Brendon's shit eating grin.

"Brendon" Spencer's voice is  _wrecked_ , he sounds like pure sex

Brendon only smiles wider and leans down to give Spencer's thighs a few short kisses, and trace his fingers right next to Spencer's dick, so he can feel the tickle of his hands not only where Brendon's fingers touch skin, but when they tickle the hair.

Brendon's always a tease when he wants to be, the one who can hold out a blowjob so it lasts for hours, or play only using his fingertips until Spencer's a pleading mess of-

A bright idea.

Spencer looks down at Brendon, meeting his eyes from where his tongue is poked out of his lips, inches away from Spencer's cock.

"Please" he chokes out

And Brendon freezes, his lips twitching and his fingers curling slightly on Spencer's thigh. He doesn't do anything, so Spencer tries again, "God, Brendon,  _please_ "

Still nothing. Spencer huffs out an annoyed sigh and sends a quick glare at the boy between his legs, only receiving a quick shrug and a mask of bambi eyes.

"You're an asshole"

Brendon sharpens his eyes and gives the base of Spencer's cock a hard squeeze and suddenly Spencer's gasping and arching, " _Spe-nce-r_ " he drawls out Spencer's name in the playful childish tone he uses when he doesn't get what he wants right away.

Spencer moans low in his throat and closes his eyes, again earning a hard squeeze, and his eyes dart open as a silent gasp leaves his lips. Brendon's eyes are dark and his mouth looks inviting as he speaks, "I want to see you, Spence. I want to see you begging- begging for my mouth around you, begging for my fingers in you,  _pleading_  me to let you come undone and moan like a fucking back alley whore"

Spencer arches into the long gone touch and stares Brendon straight down the middle, "I fucking- please, Bren. I need to come,  _fuck- please_ " he sees Brendon shiver slightly "Please, suck me, use your mouth, _use your fucking fingers_ , just  _please_  let me come"

Suddenly its like a rush and Brendon is taking off the ring at the base and replacing it with his  _lips_  as he takes all of Spencer down in one go, years of practice aiding him, and its a mess, all of it, fuzzy in Spencer's brain

He's most likely babbling nonsense about Brendon's mouth, his lips, his  _tongue_ , every feeling is crashing down and his mind is screaming  _fuckyesmorepleasebrendonfuckfuckfuckyes_

And then Brendon's pulling off and Spencer's whining high in his throat but his eyes- which he did not realize were closed -are opening and he sees Brendon slicking his fingers with spit and his tongue licking at the taste of Spencer on the inside of his cheeks.

Spencer could come just from that sight.

In a split second Brendon meets Spencer's gaze and then he's back on his cock, deepthroating it and not bothering to hold Spencer's hips down, as his hands are busy poking at the drummer's hole, one finger sliding in agonizingly slow, the intrusion always enough to make Spencer's hips still.

So it's just Spencer's breathing and the wet obscene sounds of Brendon's mouth moving up and down like a-  _fucking_  -piston on Spencer's cock.

And then Brendon's humming, and curling his finger, searching for that one spot that will make Spencer's skin vibrate and cause him cry out, beg Brendon to fuck him hard, and Spencer's  _literally shaking_ at that moment. His hips are moving off the bed, he's sliding past Brendon's lips, into his throat, feeling the vibrations of Brendon humming  _god knows what_.

Brendon prods him with a second finger and Spencer just takes it and in a few seconds there are _two_  fingers pushing against Spencer's prostate, along with a pair of godlike, humming lips around his throbbing cock.

He's not going to last much longer, " _Brendon_ " he gasps out "oh god,  _fuck-_   _yespleasefuckohgodbrendonbrendonbrendon_ " and he's coming in Brendon's mouth, down his throat, and then on his lips and cheeks and forehead because Brendon pulled off and there's even some come in his hair.

Spencer  _feels_  wrecked and he probably looks a thousand times worse, but he doesn't care what he looks like, only what Brendon looks like, covered in come. Covered in  _his_  come.

He yanks Brendon's body up so they're face to face, and starts working, licking his own come off of Brendon's face and sliding a hand into Brendon's boxers and around  _his_  dick so he can get him off, in fast jerky movements.

Kissing Brendon sloppily, he tightens his fist on the upstroke and swipes his thumb over the head of Brendon's dick and feels Brendon's come slide on his palm- the singer's moans being swallowed by Spencer's mouth -as he strokes Brendon through orgasm, right until Brendon sags, dead weight, on top of him.

Brendon makes a content noise in the back of his throat and kisses Spencer soft and slow, for about six seconds, then he starts laughing against Spencer's lips.

Laughing until he has to press his face against Spencer's chest to slow his breathing and stop the tears in his eyes.

"heat of the moment" he sings muffled against Spencer's chest, and Spencer slaps his ass before mumbling about how Brendon's going to know the pain of patience very soon if he doesn't shut his big red lips.


End file.
